<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Outside... by flowing_river</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693089">From the Outside...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river'>flowing_river</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cairo Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cairo Day 2020 (MacGyver TV 2016), Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Gen, M/M, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, it's hinted at, really creepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Jack don't notice that someone is watching them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cairo Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Outside...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Cairo Week Day 4 Prompt: Outside POV</p><p>This turned out a lot more evil than I planned all because of N1ghtshade…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murdoc watches Angus through the secret camera he managed to set up right outside his house. He usually doesn’t bother with the camera, instead liking to watch Angus in person, but Dalton is with Angus and Murdoc would rather not risk getting caught. When Angus is alone, even if he does get caught, he has the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc watches as Dalton and Angus walk to the couch and sit down on the couch together. Angus is covered in bruises and Murdoc carefully examines them, smiling when he can clearly see the pain on his face. Clearly Angus trusts Dalton enough to mask that pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only I had put those bruises there…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc zones out for a bit, imagining all the different ways he could put bruises on Angus’ body. All he has to do is grab Angus’ wrists tightly and enjoy the look of fear in his eyes while he leans in close to him-</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts are interrupted by Dalton’s sudden movement on the screen. He’s thrown an arm around Angus’ shoulder and Angus clearly leans into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only I was in his place, holding Angus close to me…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc turns his attention back to the screen when he sees Dalton turn off the TV and helps Angus to his feet. Angus goes into his room, while Dalton goes into the guest room.</p><p> </p><p><em>Interesting, </em>he thinks, <em>What must’ve happened for Dalton to stay the night?</em></p><p> </p><p>Usually when Dalton leaves, Murdoc can make his move and get a live view on Angus. The window near his room gives Murdoc the perfect view and Angus doesn’t even have curtains. He’s seen all of Angus he’s ever wanted to and taken plenty of pictures for himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, all the things I could do to him…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t even be hard, he just can get in through the window and point his gun at Angus and tie him up. No one would notice anything wrong until it was too late. But not today, with Dalton on obvious high alert.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I could just rile Angus up. I would love to see the delicious fear on his face…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Murdoc pulls out one of his burner phones and sends the pictures of Angus in various states of undress captioned, “Enjoying the view.” He immediately destroys the phone so there is no chance of tracing it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The hacker is a bit too good at tracing phones.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Murdoc smiles when Angus’ phone buzzes and Angus goes pale after seeing the messages. He starts shaking and drops the phone and curls up upon himself, clearly trying to keep himself calm. He must have made some sort of noise because Dalton immediately enters the room.</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc’s smile widens when Angus lifts his head and he can see tears running down Angus’ face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wish I could see him cry more often.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wishes he was sitting next to Angus and he could wipe away those tears while Angus cringes away from him…</p><p> </p><p>Murdoc can’t hear what Angus and Dalton are saying, but clearly Angus tells Dalton what happens because a furious look appears on Dalton’s face and he immediately pulls out his gun and starts to search the house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t waste your time Dalton, I’m nowhere nearby…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Murdoc turns off the camera streaming and smiles. His job here is done…for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>